


why don't you strip for me

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Filming, M/M, a lil bit of humour, a video camera, and, kind of, of course, so much is happening here, someone comes twice, someone touches himself while the other one watches, there's a striptease, u-huh, what a great tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Levi decides to tidy up Erwin's attic and gets horribly distracted when Erwin finds photographs of his childhood and – his old video camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't you strip for me

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away  
> Day 11!

"Seriously Erwin, what the fuck happened here?"

Levi stands in the attic of Erwin's house, arms crossed in front of his chest, his grey eyes taunting and slightly disgusted. Erwin smiles at him with all the innocence he can muster, scratching his head.

Admittedly, Erwin's attic is anything but tidy. In fact, it's a huge mess. Boxes stand around Erwin forgot years ago along with some old, unused furniture. There are even a few rubbish bags standing around and Levi is just busy poking one with his shoe, nose wrinkled. Erwin can actually understand him. The only times he ever entered this room was when he had something that needed to just go away. There are spider webs everywhere by now and even the floor is covered in a thick layer of dust. Erwin never would've thought about cleaning all this mess up, but Levi just moved in with him and he told Erwin, point-black, that he wouldn't tolerate this mess. Now Levi's all dressed up and in _cleaning-mode_ how Erwin likes to call it. He looks weirdly cute like that.

"Don't just stand around," Levi barks since Erwin didn't answer his question yet. It was more a rhetorical kind anyway. "Start moving."

"Alright, alright." Erwin gives a careful smile, guesses he's better off just doing what Levi tells him to do. He doesn't want to have an argument with Levi about his stupid attic and it really does need some cleaning up.

Levi gives instructions like he's born to do it. He even lets Erwin borrow two of his bandanas, one so Erwin doesn't inhale the dust and another one to keep his hair out of his face. Erwin thinks it's endearing, but Levi is not so open for affection when he's in _cleaning-mode_. They start with the rubbish bags and Erwin has to admit, it's embarrassing how many of them they end up finding. After they tossed them all out – or at least stacked them in the hallway so someone has to get rid of them – Levi collects some spiders that are actually still alive and sets them free in the garden. Erwin is sure they will just come crawling back inside like that, but he thinks it's endearing how Levi seems to care even for those tiny creatures so he lets him do. With the last spider gone, Levi demands they start carrying all the boxes to the car so Erwin can toss all of that _shit_ away, but looking at all those boxes, Erwin got curious. Sure, he didn't open any of them probably in years and he surely doesn't need whatever is left in them, but he wants to make sure.

"Who knows what we'll find," Erwin says to Levi. "Maybe we can sell some of the stuff."

"The shit you've been collecting? No fucking way, you don't need this crap. Just throw it out!"

"Please?" Erwin smiles with big puppy eyes, but Levi just snorts. "I need a break anyway. Come on, let's just look! Maybe we'll find something useful."

Levi hesitates for a long moment, so Erwin flops down on the ground, mindless about all the dust and pulls one of the boxes closer.

"Come on," he says, almost winking and Levi sighs.

"Fine. Whatever."

The short man makes a dismissive gesture with his hands and places himself on one of the boxes. Erwin smiles at him and starts digging.

It gets interesting, so interesting, that even Levi starts pulling stuff out of the boxes. They find old video tapes and records, books, a lot of ugly dust collectors and magazines Erwin used to jerk off to. Levi finds those more than amusing and starts to go on a hunt. He finds quite the impressive amount and stacks them neatly on the ground after skipping through the pages, gracing Erwin with one loud laugh after another. When he actually finds a few magazines with naked women, Levi laughs so hard Erwin fears he might choke.

"Oh my god," he says, still laughing, waving one of the magazines around. "Don't tell me you actually liked those!?"

"No!" Erwin laughs a little himself, finds Levi's laugh just too endearing and catchy. "They were my alibi. Better let your Dad find those then, well..." Erwin gestures to the stack of magazines that show men and Levi almost chokes on his laughter again.

"You're such an idiot," he finally says, dumping the magazines back in a box. Erwin just smiles at him, endeared and way too in love. Levi surely notices and demands they get back to work, but Erwin is having way too much fun with all those old memories and manages to convince Levi they have all the time in the world to tidy up the attic.

"You know, we're supposed to tidy this up, not make more of a mess," Levi grumbles, but still leans against Erwin when he digs into yet another box. Erwin simply laughs, then almost holds his breath when he identifies the contents of the box.

"Look at that," he says. "Want to see my bubbly baby butt?"

"What?" Levi snorts and Erwin laughs, pulling the photo album he recognises out of the box. He opens it and Levi immediately leans closer to take a look.

"You actually have photographs of your childhood?" Levi snorts again. "Thought you were older than the first camera."

"Excuse me?" Erwin elbows Levi softly, laughing with exaggerated shock. "I'm not that old."

"Sure." Levi snorts, a small snicker mingling with the sound that makes Erwin smile. He decides to ignore the teasing and hands Levi the album.

"I totally forgot about it," he admits, Levi skimming the pages surprisingly interested. He's obviously looking for something and once he finds it, he barks out a laugh.

"You were a fat baby Erwin," he remarks, pointing his finger at a picture of Erwin, tiny and naked.

"All babies are fat," Erwin defends himself, patting his own stomach. "I got rid of all my baby fat now anyway."

"Sure, sure," Levi snickers, eyes not moving from the album. "And your eyebrows..."

"Don't even start!"

Erwin elbows Levi again and he doesn't even start to bring it up another time, so Erwin lets him look at the photos and instead digs back into the box. What he finds there, has his immediate attention.

"Now look at this," he exclaims, whistling. "My old video-camera."

To the words, Levi tears his gaze away from the album, leaning against Erwin again to look at the hands that are fumbling with the old device. It's not even that old, maybe five years. Erwin can't remember why he decided to dump all of this stuff in the attic.

"See, good we looked," Erwin says with a nod, digging around the box for some batteries. He doesn't have the luck, but he wants to know if the camera still works.

"Be right back."

With the words, Erwin leaves his spot on the ground and hushes down the stairs to look for batteries. He finds them in the kitchen and, lo and behold, the camera still works. When he joins Levi again, the small man has his head in the box with old photographs, looking up when he hears Erwin's footsteps.

"I didn't know you had braces," he says. "You looked pathetic as a teenager."

"Evidence that my boyfriend actually hates me!" Erwin laughs quietly, waving the camera around. Levi furrows his brow.

"It still works?"

"It's actually not that old," Erwin shrugs, keeping the camera on Levi. He looks definitely cute like that, sitting on the ground, half hanging in the box with the bandana still on his head, the other one hanging around his neck. Erwin might never get that on camera ever again so naturally, he steps closer the get a better view. Levi scowls at him.

"Are you actually filming?" he asks, already trying to duck away. Erwin snickers, following his movements without a problem.

"Maybe," he muses. "You know you look really cute right now."

"Fuck off!" Levi shields his face with the photo album and Erwin laughs, stepping closer anyway.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Ah, come on." Erwin purses his lips, but moves the lens away from Levi. "Now's my chance!"

"Fuck off!" Levi growls and dumps the album back in the box, rising to his feet. "We wasted enough time!" He pulls the bandana around his neck back over his nose, pushing his hands to his hips.

"You're such a party-pooper!" Erwin pouts, but Levi just snorts, starts to sort the things they pulled out of the boxes back inside. It's probably not on purpose, but Levi doesn't even care to crouch down, he just leans down, practically wiggling his ass right in front of Erwin and Erwin just can't resist, he has to film it. When he hums, Levi's body straightens and he gives a warning glare over his shoulder. Erwin just smiles at him.

"Like you didn't do that on purpose," he mumbles.

"The fuck are you talking about?"

Levi's voice comes out a little muffled, the bandana still covering half of his face, but Erwin can understand him pretty well. He steps closer, smirking when he palms Levi's ass with one hand.

"You know those trousers are really tight."

Levi hisses, but doesn't swat Erwin's hand away.

"We don't have time to fuck right now. Get your boner away from me!"

"Oh it's not quite a boner yet." Erwin hums deep and moves a little closer, curling the arm with the camera around Levi's chest, not caring what exactly it's filming right now. "But I'm sure I can manage."

"Fuck you." Levi squirms a little, but not enough. When Levi doesn't want something, he's very fierce about it and right now, he seems like Erwin could get him interested. He pulls Levi's body to flush to his own chest, the hand moving from his ass to rub along Levi's waist. He sneaks it under the hem of Levi's shirt, feeling out the skin underneath and Levi lets him. Erwin hums satisfied and leans down to press his lips to Levi's neck, brushing his fingers further up Levi's skin. He flattens his hand on his chest, rubbing Levi's nipple with his thumb and Levi groans quietly into his throat, pushing himself against the touch.

"Interested?" Erwin laughs against Levi's neck, his hand trailing down over Levi's abdomen. He can feel the muscles there jumping a little, Levi mumbling an answer Erwin fails to hear when his fingers trail along the string of hair underneath Levi's navel. He scratches the hairs carefully, pressing more kisses to the skin under his mouth.

"Come again?"

"I'm not gonna let you fuck me in this filth," Levi answers, voice still muffled with the bandana covering his face up to his nose. Erwin doesn't mind, because like this Levi's neck is exposed. He presses a few more kisses to the skin before he carefully pulls away, the hand slipping from underneath Levi's shirt to his thigh.

"Well then why don't we move?"

Levi groans, but twists out of Erwin's embrace faster than the taller man can process. When he finally really gets it, Levi is already standing at the hatch, eyes on Erwin expectantly.

"Are you gonna do something about that half-assed boner you gave me?"

Erwin smirks a little, the mess left around them immediately forgotten. They can clean that up later.

"Sure, sure," he says, moving to shut the camera off, but when he looks at the small screen, he has an idea. He looks back over to Levi's who's still standing there and those grey eyes widen like he knows exactly what Erwin wants to say, so Erwin doesn't, just waits for the answer.

"Are you serious?" Levi mumbles, eyes darting to the small device in Erwin's grip. Erwin holds it up, pointing it at Levi and Levi does nothing about it.

"Yeah why not," Erwin muses. "I wouldn't mind."

Levi's eyes narrow, but then he turns away, starting to climb down the ladder.

"Whatever," he says, already gone from Erwin's field of vision. Erwin's smirk widens and he hurries to follow Levi, catching him in the doorframe of the bedroom. He curls an arm around Levi's waist to hold him, nuzzling his face close to Levi's. It's still covered with the bandana and Erwin nibbles at the cloth.

"The fuck are you doing," Levi huffs against the fabric, but Erwin doesn't care to answer. He carefully pushes Levi further into the bedroom and bites into the fabric separating their faces. Levi groans, but lets Erwin pull the bandana down with his teeth, afterwards strains his neck for a kiss.

It's a little awkward with Erwin still holding the camera, but he manages to get Levi onto the bed, quickly toeing his shoes off before he follows, crawling over Levi's frame. They kiss again and Levi raises his arms to rub his hands over Erwin's back, trailing down to slip his fingers under the hem of his shirt. Erwin sighs to the soft touch on his skin, but pulls away to straighten his back. He scans Levi for a moment, captures the grey eyes that shimmer with the obvious desire to be touched. Erwin gets swept away by that and he places the camera on the night shelf to bring both hands to Levi's body, Levi humming, fingers curling into Erwin's hair when he pulls him down for another kiss.

While their lips meet with blazing passion, Levi pulls the bandana that still rested on Erwin's head away and Erwin starts to rub one palm over Levi's frame. He feels out every inch he can reach, rubbing the spots he knows Levi likes to be touched and Levi starts to groan quietly into the kiss, urging Erwin to do more than that, so Erwin slips his fingers underneath the hem of Levi's shirt. He trails over the skin again, but not for very long, pulls his lips away from Levi's to get the shirt off. Levi succumbs gladly, tossing the shirt away before his hands curl back into Erwin's hair, holding his lips close. Erwin smiles against the sensation of Levi's hungry mouth, his hand now splayed out on Levi's bare chest. Erwin feels out every inch of that soft skin, feels the heat spreading through Levi's body and groans deep into the kiss when he nudges one of his legs forward to press his knee between Levi's thighs, feeling the bulge there. Levi pulls away from the kiss with a silent gasp, licking his lips when he ruts against the soft pressure.

"That doesn't feel like a half-assed boner," Erwin teases, smirking when Levi gives him a small glare.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," he then mumbles back, the leg between Erwin's moving up to touch the bulge forming in Erwin's own trousers. Erwin groans quietly, leaning down once more to capture Levi's lips. They're already a little swollen, wet and Erwin swipes his tongue over the soft sensation till Levi parts his lips with a quiet sigh, welcoming Erwin's tongue.

They rut against each other like that for a moment and the kiss gets sloppy when Erwin rubs his palm over Levi's chest again. He circles his thumb around Levi's nipples in turns, brushing them with pressure to suck up the sweet noises Levi makes. When he gasps especially loud, bucking into the touch, Erwin's hand trails down over Levi's abdomen. He brushes the skin, fingers scratching around Levi's navel softly before he finally moves further down to snap the belt open. Levi's leg sinks back into the mattress and Erwin shuffles to kneel between Levi's legs again, unzipping his trousers in the same motion. Levi groans and when Erwin pulls his lips away from the kiss, Levi yanks at his hair to press his wet lips to his neck. He licks the skin, sucking it between his his teeth and Erwin groans pleased, palming Levi's bulge till the smaller man moans. Erwin can practically feel the sound on his neck and he moans back, curling his fingers under Levi's waistband to start tugging the cloth down.

Levi lets go of Erwin's hair after all so he can pull the cloth away, obediently raising his hips to make it easier. Erwin doesn't waste any time, practically rips Levi's shoes off so he can pull the cloth from his body along with his underwear, not even finding the time to really admire the sight when the hunger for Levi's lips pulls him closer to his face once more.

While they kiss, Levi's hands sneak under Erwin's shirt and he splays them out on his back, brushing the skin with soft pressure. Erwin bucks into the touch, but Levi suddenly pulls his hands away, their lips parting with a wet sound when Levi lets his head fall onto the pillows. He brings his hands to Erwin's shoulders instead, rubbing his palms against the fabric of Erwin's shirt, fingers ghosting around his neck where the bandana is still hanging.

"Why don't you strip for me?" he asks, smirking when he runs a finger along the fabric of Erwin's neck, pulling him closer to his own face. Erwin exhales a brief groan, laughing quietly when Levi's hot breath touches his lips.

"You want me to strip?" he asks back, raising an eyebrow. Levi hums, fingers trailing up Erwin's head, back into his hair to rub his scalp.

"Yeah sure, why not."

"Hmm..." Erwin smirks, pressing his lips against Levi's again before he can turn away. He pushes his tongue past his lips, Levi groaning while he succumbs. Erwin almost expects Levi to get impatient and rip his clothes off after all with the way he shifts underneath him, but he remains surprisingly patient, just raking his fingers through Erwin's hair till he pulls away.

"Alright," Erwin mumbles, smacking a last kiss to Levi's swollen lips before he moves away. Levi gives a small hum, eyes following Erwin when he slides from the bed to stand up. Erwin immediately brings his hands to the hem of his shirt, but Levi stops him with a small hiss.

"Not so fast," he says. "That's not sexy at all."

He shuffles to sit up, the bandana finally falling from his head when he leans against the headboard of the bed. He throws it away with a quick movement, untangling the one from around his neck as well, but afterwards his eyes are not immediately back on Erwin.

"Well you have to look," Erwin says to that, but Levi only gives a dark chuckle as answer. He leans to the side, arm straining for the night shelf and then he has the camera Erwin already forgot in his hand. He leans back comfortably again, eyes on the small screen of the device when he moves it up to point the lens at Erwin.

"Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea," he mumbles, eyes heavy when he looks at Erwin again. He seems as amused as aroused and Erwin laughs, pushing his hands against his hips.

"No that's not sexy," Levi says, shaking his head before Erwin can even think about his own words.

"No?" he gives back after a second of thinking, lets his hips sway to one side, one arm falling from his hips. "Better?"

Levi hums, glancing at the camera before he nods.

"Go on."

"Alright."

Erwin taps the floor with his foot a couple of times, trying to get some kind of rhythm before he starts swaying his hips a little. Levi raises an eyebrow at him so Erwin extends his sway, circles his hips when he starts to rub his palms over his thighs, up over his stomach, pulling the shirt up when he moves to his chest. Levi is silent, biting his bottom lip as to hide a smirk and then finally, he snickers.

"You're pathetic," he mumbles, but that's not a reason for Erwin to stop.

"Hey, you wanted me to strip," he simply responds, slipping his thumbs under the hem of his shirt to pull it up, rocking his hips. Levi starts shaking with quiet laughter, eyes glancing back and forth between Erwin and the camera while Erwin keeps going. He lets his shirt fall back over his torso, hands tracing his hips before he repeats the motion. He does it a few times, grinning behind pursed lips till he finally pulls his shirt off. He wields it like a lasso a few times before he tosses it at Levi, the small man almost choking on the laughter that suddenly bursts out of his throat.

"Stop. Erwin! Stop!"

"No way!" Erwin chuckles in response, pushing his palms flat to his stomach to rub over his skin, slowly, waiting for Levi to calm down. Levi however, doesn't seem to take this all to seriously, still snickering when he manages to pin his eyes back on Erwin.

"I'm trying to seduce you here," Erwin scolds. "Pay attention!"

"Sure." Levi covers his mouth with one hand, clearing his throat and points the camera back at Erwin, just raising his eyebrows as a sign for him to continue. Erwin does, completely unfazed by Levi's reaction. He rubs his hands over his stomach, up his chest, trailing the form of his own body before he sneaks one finger under the bandana around his neck, playing with the fabric till the knot rests at his throat. He plays with it, hips still swaying before he unties it.

"So sexy," Levi teases while it falls to the floor, but Erwin just scolds him with a look. He brings his hands back to his chest, moving down to his hips and then turns around, Levi snickering when Erwin wiggles his ass a little too much.

"Alright, that's kinda sexy," Levi encourages, Erwin glancing over his shoulder to see him nod. Erwin smirks to that, keeping his hands at his sides for a few more sways of his hips before he rubs his palms along the curve of his ass. Levi is quiet all the while, but grinning when Erwin turns towards him again, hands trailing along his waistband. When he reaches the the middle, right above his groin, he flicks his belt open with a skilful movement, Levi whistling impressed. He still looks too amused for Erwin to take it seriously, but he continues anyway, slowly pulling the belt out of the loops. He tosses it onto the bed afterwards, giving his torso another throughout rub with his palms before he undoes the button of his trousers, pulling the zip down slowly. Levi seems a little more interested now, leaning forward, only glancing at the camera screen occasionally.

"Starting to enjoy it?" Erwin asks, smirking when he rubs his thighs, continuing to rock his hips. Levi gives Erwin a dismissive gesture with his hand, but doesn't answer and Erwin enjoys his own show for a bit. He rubs his thighs, his abdomen, fingers moving to his groin ever so often, but just to trail the zip with his thumb.

"Getting boring," Levi mumbles, like he's getting impatient and just for the comment Erwin continues for a while longer. He starts to get a little impatient himself however, with Levi already naked and ready on the bed so he turns his back towards Levi again, slipping his hands into the back pockets of his trousers. Levi hums a little and Erwin wiggles his hips when he starts to push the cloth down. It goes slowly, but once the waistband stretched around the widest part of Erwin's hips, it falls to the floor. Levi gives another whistle, more sincere this time and Erwin smirks to himself, stepping out of his trousers to push them away with his foot. He slips his thumbs beneath the fabric of his underwear afterwards, tracing the fabric while he pulls, giving Levi a small view of the crack of his ass before he lets the fabric snap back against his skin. Levi groans when Erwin turns around again, but his eyes are immediately on Erwin's groin, the bulge apparent through the thin cloth of his underwear. Erwin gives it a small rub with his palm, cupping the bulge more out of an impulse to the relieving touch. He groans deep into his throat, Levi shifting on the bed with a small, aroused noise.

"Get on with it," he mumbles, mindlessly placing the camera back on the night shelf to focus his attention on Erwin. Erwin smirks to that, gives his clothed erection another good rub, moaning before he turns his back to Levi another time. Levi exhales a sharp noise and Erwin dips his fingers back beneath the cloth of his underwear, tracing the waistband before he starts to pull it down, leaning forward on purpose to give Levi a good view of his ass. While he's at it, he pulls his socks off as well, granting Levi more time to look at his ass.

"Shit," Levi finally hisses. "Come back here already!"

Erwin chuckles dark, but does as he's told, turning around to take the few steps over to the bed again. He crawls over Levi when he sinks back into the sheets, hands coming up to capture Erwin's head. He pulls him down by his hair, tongue swiping over Erwin's lips before it pushes past. Erwin sighs into Levi's mouth, hands trailing over his body to appreciate the bare skin. It's all hot under Erwin's touch and he sighs again before he parts their lips, pressing a few lazy kisses to Levi's jaw. When he tilts his head to the side, straining his arm for the night shelf, Levi cranes his neck to press a few kisses to Erwin's jaw in return, nibbling at the skin there. Erwin gives a small groan to the touch and quickly pulls the drawer open to dig for the lube. He finds it quickly, but hesitates when he catches the camera resting on the night shelf. It's still recording and Erwin smirks, pulling his hand back to dump the bottle of lube on the mattress, tiling his head back to catch Levi's lips. They sigh against each other, sucking at each other's lips and when Erwin pulls away, they're both panting.

"Hey Levi." Erwin brushes his lips against Levi's another time, hand reaching for the night shelf blindly. He feels around the surface carefully, curling his hand around the camera.

"Why don't you give me a little show in return?"

Levi's eyes narrow and he rakes his hands through Erwin's hair, pulling him closer to his own face.

"I'm already naked," he mumbles, only catching Erwin's lips for a brief smack before Erwin pulls away.

"Be a little more creative," he hums in response to Levi's words, smirking when he pulls his head away from Levi's grasp. Levi's hands fall onto the mattress and he watches how Erwin straightens his back and shuffles away from him. He braces himself on his elbows to follow the movement, a small blush spreading on his cheeks when his eyes fall on the camera in Erwin's hand. Erwin knows Levi doesn't need him to say it, but he does it anyway, enjoying how the blush in Levi's cheeks darkens just the tiniest bit.

"Prepare yourself for me Levi. Show me how you do it."

"Fuck."

Levi hisses, arms trembling, but surprisingly, he doesn't argue.

"You're so fucking nasty," he mumbles, but moves to get himself onto a more comfortable position. Erwin hums and watches with a smile how Levi stuffs a pillow between his body and the headboard, resting his head against it when he spreads his legs for Erwin. He's undeniably hard, cock twitching in anticipation, a bead of pre-cum pooling at the tip when Levi wraps one hand around his shaft.

"Good."

Erwin exhales heavy through his nose, just glancing at the camera shortly to make sure he has the right angle. It looks perfect, so Erwin focuses his gaze on Levi again, his eyes dropping when Levi moans quietly, moving his hand along his shaft. He circles the tip, more pre-cum pooling there till it starts to run down his length. He runs his thumb through the clear liquid, rubbing it along his length when he starts to move his hand a little faster, spreading his legs a little wider. He keeps it up for a moment, moaning softly, his own eyes heavy, but then he stops, just keeping the hand around his shaft when he feels around the bed for the lube. He clicks the bottle open with his thumb, but then eases his hand off his cock, adjusting his hips when he pours some lube onto his hand. He rubs it between his fingers, slicking them up before he adds some more and brings the hand to his ass. Erwin groans quietly into his throat, shifting to the wave of arousal that sizzles through his body when he watches Levi rubbing his slicker fingers along the crevice of his ass. His legs are trembling and he sucks his bottom lip between his teeth with a small noise, catching Erwin's eyes for a moment.

"Spread your legs some more," Erwin whispers, not even looking away from Levi's face. "I can't see properly."

"Fuck." Levi hisses, teeth digging into the swollen flesh of his lip, but he does as he's told, parting his legs further, heels pushing into the mattress when he rubs a finger around the swirl of the muscle between his cheeks. Levi swallows and closes his eyes when his finger slips inside, stilling to take a deep breath. Erwin gives him the moment, licks his lips when Levi sneaks his second hand to his ass, pulling one cheek to the side as to give Erwin a better view. It looks very inviting and Erwin has a strong urge to touch Levi himself, to spread him apart with his own fingers, but the small, almost shy moan that slips past Levi's lips when he moves his finger, has Erwin more interested in what it's like when Levi does it himself.

Slowly, Levi start driving his finger deeper, moving it inside, exhaling small moans and groans, eyes heavy when he looks down at what he's doing. Erwin is breathing heavy himself, almost amazed at how easily Levi's delicate fingers slip. The second seems to push in without much resistance, Levi shaking a little when he curls them. He pushes inside as deep as he can, pulls out to trace the rim of his twitching muscle with his fingers and then pushes back inside to stretch himself. Here and there he bends his arm against his cock, hips bucking for some friction and he makes one delicious sound after the other that have Erwin shaking with arousal.

"Can you take another yet?" Erwin asks after a while of watching, admittedly getting a little impatient. Levi's gaze trails to Erwin's face for a moment and he shows his arousal openly when he captures Erwin's eyes. Levi looks beautiful like that, cheeks flushed, his forehead a little sweaty, eyes blown and Erwin gasps quietly to the sight, Levi twitching, eyes falling back to his arm. Erwin focuses his attention back on the fingers buried in Levi's ass, watches how Levi pulls them almost out, aligning a third to press it against his muscle. He gasps when it slips, shaking to the stretch and Erwin shuffles a little closer, a hand finding the way to Levi's legs. He rubs the skin carefully, eyes still on Levi's hand and Levi moans when he drives the fingers deeper inside himself.

"Does that feel good?" Erwin asks, just gets a strained moan as answer when Levi moves his fingers. It doesn't take long till he starts moving them a little faster, thrusting in and out of his twitching muscle, his cock jumping against his abdomen. Erwin feels like he could come just watching Levi, but he also really wants to feel that muscle Levi is stretching so devotedly twitching around his cock, so he rubs some encouraging patterns onto Levi's skin.

"Your fingers are so small," he notes, a little breathless. "You should use another."

"Fuck." Levi hisses, hand stilling when he shakes, hips bucking so he can rut his twitching cock against his arm. The pre-cum that gathered at the tip smears onto Levi's skin, but he doesn't even seem to notice, just takes the moment to gasp and shake.

"Erwin..."

"Show me." Erwin parts his lips to make room for his heavy breath, eyes glancing up shortly to suck up the hazy shimmer in Levi's eyes. "How much you want me."

Levi bites his lip so hard Erwin almost fears the skin might burst, but it doesn't and Levi sucks in a sharp breath before the hand spreading his cheek moves to dig around the mattress once more. He finds the lube again, clicking the bottle open to pour some of it onto his hand, rubbing it over the skin after he tossed the bottle away. The rest of the lube gets smeared onto Levi's cheek when he brings the hand back to spread it and Erwin swallows hard when Levi starts moving his fingers again. He thrusts and spreads, twisting his wrist till his pinky slips inside too. Erwin has to take a moment to admire the sight and while Levi catches his breath, he leans over to the night shelf to put the camera down, just doesn't feel capable of holding it any longer. He brings the second hand to Levi's other leg instead, holding them open when he casts his eyes back on the fingers vanishing in Levi's body. His hand is trembling, hips shaking and Erwin licks his lips to the sight, moaning in encouragement.

"Almost there," he breathes out and Levi's hips buck when he pushes his fingers deeper, legs trembling with the weight of his body. Erwin keeps rubbing his legs, chewing at his bottom lip, moaning deep to make Levi moan in response.

"Did you find your sweet spot yet?"

Levi shakes with the words, almost whimpering when his hips sink back into the mattress. Erwin hums to that, moving to kneel between Levi's legs, hand blindly searching for the bottle of lube.

"Find it for me," he says when he has the bottle between his fingers, flicking it open to pour some lube onto his palm. Levi watches with hooded eyes, but starts moving his hand again, hips thrusting against it while Erwin spreads the lube over his hand with his fingers. He brings it to his own cock, groaning when he wraps it around his shaft, slicking his length up. Levi moans in response, moans a second time shortly after, his whole body trembling with it. It's a sound Erwin knows very well and he eases his hand off his own cock, guiding it to Levi's hand.

"There," Levi gasps, like Erwin asked, moaning out that sweet sound again when he pushes his hips against the movement of his hand.

"Good," Erwin hums, or tries. It comes out as more of a groan and he trails Levi's hand with his fingers, nudging so Levi pulls his fingers out slowly. He's already moving his hand back when Erwin captures his wrist, holding the fingers close to Levi's twitching hole.

"Show me Levi. Show me where it feels good."

"Shit." Levi swallows hard, but succumbs to the movement of Erwin's hand, two of his fingers pushing past his muscle again. "Shit, shit."

Erwin gives a deep moan, fingers rubbing along Levi's till he feels the hot swirl of Levi's muscle. He nudges against it, Levi moaning and shaking when the fingers slips. Erwin breathes heavy through his nose, admiring the heat of Levi's insides, the pressure with both his and Levi's fingers inside. He rubs his finger along Levi's, twisting his wrist to feel the stretch and Levi gasps, but drives his own fingers deeper, guiding Erwin till he makes that delicious noise again, body shaking. Erwin follows, wiggling his fingers next to Levi's pressing against that spot that has Levi shaking and moaning again.

"There?" he asks and Levi nods, adding a breathless, "Yeah," when he starts to move against the touch. Erwin smiles, easing his free hand off Levi's leg to brace himself on the mattress, hovering over Levi's body to capture his lips. Levi gasps into his mouth, but sucks the kiss up hungrily, hips moving when Erwin continues to probe his insides. When he hits that spot inside Levi again, Levi tilts his head away from the kiss, gasping Erwin's name.

"Erwin.. I... fuck." Levi tries to catch his breath, but doesn't manage, squeezing his eyes shut when Erwin slowly pulls his finger out, catching Levi's wrist to pull the hand away from Levi's ass as well. Levi gasps when his fingers slip out, melting into the mattress when Erwin kisses his face, tiling his head for another kiss. He makes room for Erwin between his legs, both hands finding the their way to Erwin's back and Erwin moves his hips closer to Levi, holding his own cock with one hand to guide it to Levi's hole. Levi pull away from the kiss when the tip presses against his muscle, hands grasping for halt on Erwin's shoulders.

"Erwin I'm... shit if you put it in now I'll-"

"Go ahead." Erwin doesn't give Levi the time to finish his sentence, presses their lips together when he drives his hips closer to Levi's, the muscle easing around the pressure of his cock till the head slips in. Levi whines into the kiss, hardly manages to pull away before Erwin pushes inside with one quick thrust.

The movement has Levi shaking, choking on Erwin's name when his grip digs into Erwin's shoulders almost painfully. He doesn't quite seem to know what to do with his body, so he finally just lets it shake with his orgasm, his insides clenching around Erwin's length. Erwin gives him the moment, bringing a hand to Levi's cock to run his thumb along the length, Levi moaning till Erwin forced the last bit of cum out of his cock.

"Hmh..." Erwin leans closer to Levi's face again, nuzzling against it. He closes his eyes, feeling Levi tighten around his cock and groans close to Levi's ear, Levi gasping and shivering, fingers flexing on Erwin's shoulders.

"You're so tight Levi," he adds, slowly starting to move his hips. Levi gasps for air, fingers digging into Erwin's skin again, squirming when Erwin keeps moving inside.

"Fuck, Erwin." Levi tries to rip one one of hands free from Erwin's shoulders, but doesn't quite seem to manage, just flexes his fingers and ultimately kicks Erwin weakly, squirming under the slow thrusts.

"Don't- _ah_... move yet!"

"You don't like it?" Erwin smirks, straightening his back just enough to look at Levi, thumb running along Levi's cock. It twitches with Levi, his insides clenching and Erwin drives himself a little deeper inside that tight heat, Levi's hands finally falling from his shoulders to push against his abdomen instead. They push against the skin, but not with enough pressure to keep Erwin from moving so he quickens his thrusts, Levi's neck straining when he exhales a drawn-out moan.

"You feel really good right now." Erwin moans the words, his hips slapping against Levi's audibly when he starts to move even faster. "Incredible."

"Shit. Erwin! _Ah fuck stop..._ "

"I can't stop now." Erwin groans through his nose, bracing himself on his elbow when he leans closer to Levi's face again, breathing hot against his lips. Levi cusses, but wraps his arms around Erwin's shoulders, pulling him down to press their lips together. Erwin succumbs, breathing heavy through his nose when Levi starts moving against him, legs curling around his waist. They can't hold the kiss for long, both gasp for air when they pull away, but Levi's arms hold Erwin close so he nuzzles his face into the crook of Levi's neck.

" _Fuck Erwin I'm-ah I'm... going to come again..._ "

Erwin groans in response, rolling his hips against Levi's desperate movements, feels his own orgasm close when Levi's insides tighten around him.

"Yeah," he huffs, one hand slipping between their bodies to curl around Levi's cock. "Me too."

A few quick thrusts later, Erwin groans into Levi's neck, pressing himself against his body when he releases his orgasm inside that twitching heat, a thumb running along Levi's length that has him shouting Erwin's name seconds after, spilling a second time. They keep rutting against each other lazily for a moment, stop when Levi's hands find a way back to Erwin's hair. He pulls and Erwin succumbs, granting Levi a breathless kiss before he carefully pulls out. Levi exhales a small exhausted noise, limbs dropping onto the mattress, eyes closing when he sinks into the sheets. Erwin huffs, exhausted himself and lies down next to him to catch his breath.

They need a moment, Erwin huffing one hot breath after another into the air, still weak from his orgasm. When Levi moves to nuzzle against his body, Erwin managed to calm down fairly well, moving to lie on his side so he can pull Levi a little closer.

"Your striptease was pathetic," is the first thing Levi says after catching his breath and Erwin seriously needs a moment to get the words before he laughs. He nudges Levi with his knee softly, messing up his hair.

"Aren't you so romantic."

"Tch." Levi snickers faintly, moving away just enough to give Erwin an amused look. "You need to practice that."

"Yeah? Next time you show me." Erwin snickers back, pressing a long kiss to Levi's forehead. Levi groans quietly, but doesn't say more and they take another moment to come back from the high the orgasm left in their bodies. Eventually, Levi is the first to move again. He twists out of Erwin's embrace, sitting up to lean over his body. Erwin watches with one eye, but sits up as well when he sees Levi got the camera in his grip. Erwin totally forgot about it again.

"What kind of shitty camera is this," he grumbles, shaking the device. "The battery ran out."

"Oh, what a shame."

Erwin leans against Levi's body, staring at the black screen. He wonders when it stopped recording, he didn't really pay attention to it after Levi started touching himself.

"You think we got the whole thing?" Erwin asks, bumping his head against Levi's carefully.

"I don't care, as long as I can watch your embarrassing dance over and over again."

"Levi!"

Erwin laughs and rips the device from Levi's grip, placing it back on the night shelf before he tackles Levi onto the bed, Levi laughing with him, squirming till their lips are close again. Erwin smiles down and Levi rolls his eyes, but there's a small smile tugging at his lips as well.

"You know," Erwin muses. "You don't need that tape to watch me dance."

"Idiot." Levi rolls his eyes again, raising his arms to squish Erwin's face between his palms. He smirks, straining his neck for a kiss and Erwin succumbs gladly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I fooled all of you. Erwin is just a big idiot who can't strip properly. Or maybe Levi just can't take him seriously when he tries really hard to be sexy. But he's naturally sexy so he got turned on anyway. Hah.  
> I have no idea what happened. I rewrote this, actually, because the first story I had for this was not so nice haha and I got SO CARRIED AWAY. Also excuse me for kind of losing focus on the filming thing but I just had to write it being spontanious aaaand I had trouble with the where does the camera go all the time... I have no idea, anyway... yeah xD  
> I'm still stuck on day 14... can someone teach me how to write spanking? please? T_T  
> As always you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) (and seriously someone teach me how to write spanking)


End file.
